


sandy

by buries



Series: gywo yahtzee fills [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: she does her best not to think of this earth-1 bartholomew and walls.or the one where barry and earth-2 iris talk post-zoom.





	sandy

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, i need more earth-2 goodness from this show! set sometime after the defeat of zoom and pre-decision for flashpoint to take place. i wondered if they would've reconnected in the aftermath of zoom's defeat.
> 
> written for getyourwordsout yahtzee challenge, written to the prompt of sandy and with the additional challenge of it being between 100-399 words.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading. ♥

When he calls her, she feels warm, like the buzz of his speed has pressed itself inside of her.

She listens to the sounds behind him, odd voices yelling out to one another in what she imagines to be his home. She does her best to picture it being as warm as him.

If she’s listening closely to the background voices … no one can blame her for listening for her own.

“How was the trip back to Central City?” Barry asks. She imagines he’s leaning against a wall, and does her best not to think about this Earth-1 Bartholomew and walls.

She switches ears for the receiver, feeling the need to fuss. She clears her throat. “We haven’t made it yet.”

“Oh.” It’s quiet.

The threat to their Earth is finally gone by the hands of the Flash of Earth-1, but Iris still doesn’t feel safe. Central City holds too many inflections of her father. Meanwhile, Atlantis holds none.

He must understand this from all that he’s told her of Nora Allen.

“Are you …” He starts and then stops. It’s his turn to clear his throat. “Are you okay? I mean …”

She can’t help but smile. “I’m fine, Barry. Really. Thank you for all that you’ve done.”

He must be shaking his head as he sounds sheepish. “I didn’t do anything —”

“You did.” Iris smiles, liking the way it sounds as warm as the tones she speaks to her own Barry. “My Barry now knows how brave he really is. Thank you.”

“It’s all you, Iris. Trust me on that one.”

A crash resonates so loudly in the background that she feels the earth move beneath her own feet. “Sounds like you’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Yeah,” he sounds regretful. “I’ll talk to you soon, Iris.”

“You better.”


End file.
